The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized electronic devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. correspondingly triggered a growing need for a broad application for a photography module, comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein in the fields of environmental monitoring, vehicle video recording, etc. Further, along with the developments of the electronic devices in size reductions, which include not only the technical progress of the charge coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), but also the intensified demanding of driving safety, image quality and so on in the market, the requirement for a photography module is not just achieving good optical characteristics, but the field of view (FOV) of the optical imaging lens mounted in a photography module is required for a greater angle and f-number (fno) of the optical imaging lens is required for a smaller value.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,903,349 disclosed an optical imaging lens constructed with a conventional optical imaging lens having five lens elements. The field of view reaches 60 degrees but with an excessive fno, which is 4.0, therefore, such configuration is not able to satisfy current requirements.
Therefore, there is needed to develop optical imaging lens which is capable to place with five lens elements therein, with a broadened field of view, while also having good optical characteristics.